Baiser
by Cocoli
Summary: Très petit OS SasuNaru tout en fluffy-ness et en descriptions. Le premier baiser n'est certes pas le plus parfait, mais reste quand même celui dont on se souviendra toujours. Que l'on soit Naruto ou pas. Rating K plus.


**Disclaimer : **Naruto et Sasuke ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à M. Kishimoto. Dommage…

**Genre : **Petit texte (450 mots environ) dans le genre drabble, tout en douceur et en descriptions. Ah oui, au passage, léger **SasuNaru** (pour ne pas changer), donc ceux qui n'aiment pas… Vous savez déjà ce qu'il vous reste à faire !

Coucou tout le monde !! ^^

Non non, je ne suis pas morte, même si la fac cherche vraisemblablement à m'achever. Ils m'en veulent personnellement, je crois bien… Comment ça je suis mégalo ?! XD

Bon assez déliré, voici mon nouveau (très) petit chouchou, que j'ai écrit il y a un petit moment déjà, suite à une envie de fluffy-ness au milieu de tout mon boulot. Et de quoi est-il question ? Ben en fait, c'est ma vision personnelle du _fameux_ premier bisou entre nos deux bishos… Je vous préviens : elle est très analytique la mienne. XD Mais bon, j'espère que vous apprécierez ! ^^

Allez, je vous laisse lire. Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

**Baiser**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Il se penche. Lentement. Très lentement. Comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, lui le petit renardeau effarouché. Son corps bouge harmonieusement et ses cuisses font un discret petit bruit de frottement contre le cuir sombre du canapé. L'instant paraît durer une éternité.

Immobile, Naruto perçoit chaque mouvement de son équipier, aussi infime soit-il, avec la violence d'un coup de tonnerre. Son cœur bat si fort qu'il pourrait se décrocher de sa poitrine. Il respire difficilement, profondément, le plus silencieusement possible pour calmer la course effrénée de l'organe, mais reste persuadé qu'elle est parfaitement audible par tous les habitants du village. Il se sent angoissé, stressé, dans une expectative excitante qui lui serre la gorge. Ses pupilles sont dilatées, ses yeux grands ouverts, ses mains crispées férocement sur ses genoux et quelque chose d'indescriptible, quelque chose comme du bonheur, papillonne au fond de son estomac.

Puis, dans le silence de la pièce, alors que dehors même le vent semble s'être tu, que le bruit de la ville s'est miraculeusement évanoui et que le temps s'est dissout, les lèvres douces et tendres de Sasuke se posent sur les siennes.

Son cœur, pourtant si emballé quelques instants plus tôt, s'arrête net. Et le moment présent, en un flash éblouissant, s'imprime durement dans sa mémoire. Il croit mourir sur le coup, terrassé par les émotions intenses qui s'abattent sur lui. La tête lui tourne, ses yeux se ferment inconsciemment, sa respiration se bloque, et quelque part dans sa poitrine, son cœur tremblote tout doucement.

Il flotte sûrement. Plane même certainement. Il ne réfléchit plus, ne pense plus, ne prête plus attention à rien d'autre qu'à eux deux. A Sasuke et lui. Qui s'embrassent.

Ses lèvres sont soyeuses. Son souffle tiède chatouille un peu le bout de son nez. Son corps sent bon. Le bout de ses doigts, tels de minuscules plumes, vient caresser avec légèreté ses joues rebondies.

Le blond se sent comme dans une bulle. Un bulle de coton, une bulle de bien-être. La sensation est si agréable qu'il laisse échapper un imperceptible soupir de contentement sans le vouloir. Son acolyte se resserre alors tendrement contre lui, rapprochant son buste du sien, et Naruto se sent fondre dans la chaleur que dégagent leurs deux corps enlacés.

Leur baiser dure encore et encore, interminable, sans fin. Et rien ne vient le perturber. Ils s'abreuvent chacun le cœur, s'apaisent au contact de l'autre et c'est exactement ce que le renardeau avait espéré.

Quand enfin ils se séparent, le blond sent fleurir sur ses lèvres un minuscule sourire, un vrai petit morceau de soleil, et, dans sa tête et son cœur, en parfait accord, le mot « bonheur » prend soudainement tout son sens.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Fin**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Comment ça « ils sont passés où les papillons dans l'estomac ? » ? XD Blague à part, j'espère que c'était pas trop gnangnan, et puis si ça l'était, rien ne vous empêche de laisser un commentaire pour me le faire remarquer (ou l'art de demander des reviews sans y toucher… XD)

Et pour ceux qui veulent me torturer parce que je prends trop de temps pour poster le chapitre 4 de « Adolescence égale Hormones ? », sachez que non seulement je suis en plein dans une phase de blocage intense sur une scène cruciale du chapitre, mais qu'en plus, le rythme de travail auquel je suis soumise en ce moment ne me laisse même pas assez de temps pour sortir me balader un peu… Donc, voilà quoi ! Désolée pour tous ceux qui attendent bien patiemment… J'espère que mes OSs arrivent à combler vos petits creux ! ^^

Ziboux et à une prochaine !! ^^


End file.
